The invention relates generally to devices and methods of transmitting voice data between a switch and a computer system, such as those found in telephony systems. Existing means of transmitting voice data between a switch and a computer system require a communication device that is designed to facilitate communications with one type of switch operating on a switch protocol, and one type of computer system operating on a computer system protocol. If either the switch protocol or the computer system protocol, or both, are changed, the communication device must also be changed. It is costly to purchase and install a new communication device.